The third international conference on the "Practical Aspects of Memory" will be held from July 31st through August 5th of 1994 at the University of Maryland University College. Like the previous conferences, the 1994 conference will cover a wide variety of applied research areas and topics, for example: autobiographical memory, disorders of memory, emotion and memory, eyewitness memory, face recognition, maintenance of knowledge, memory for events, metamemory, and memory rehabilitation. Virtually all of the presentations will be relevant to health in some respect, because of the import-ant role of learning and memory in psychological functioning generally, and in age-related memory impairments. The primary objective of this conference is to increase the dialogue, or to establish a dialogue where none exists, between basic memory researchers and applied memory researchers. In order to achieve this objective, the conference will feature a variety of invited and submitted presentations concerned with seeking a convergence between basic and applied memory research. The invited papers of the conference will be published in two volumes by Erlbaum (the proceedings of the 1977 conference were published by Academic Press and those of the 1988 conference by Wiley). Like the previous proceedings, the 1994 volumes will give a "state of the art" account of the relevance of applied findings to the fundamental theoretical issues in memory, and/or of the way in which theory might be translated into practical use.